


Dogs Don't Wear Clothes

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Domestic, M/M, Snarky Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Severus comes home to find Sirius and Harry playing dress up.





	Dogs Don't Wear Clothes

“Sirius, Harry, I’m home!” Severus shouted, toeing off his shoes before seeking out the two boys. 

“Living room!” Harry shouted back, giggling at whatever him and Sirius were doing. Severus would never admit it, but he did love watching Harry for James and Lily, even if James was still a prat most of the time. The six year old was at that stage where he was rather sassy and would always have some sort of snarky comment. 

“What are you boys up to?’ Severus asked, leaning against the door frame, spying only Harry sitting in the living room, a few shirts and pants strewn about around him. “Where’s Sirius?” 

“We’re playing dress up. Uncle Pads hid so you didn’t see him yet,” Harry replied, trying to hid his giggling and keep his gaze from shifting to behind the couch. 

“Well can I see him now?” Severus asked, trying to peek over the couch without being spotted by his husband. 

“Yeah!” Harry exclaimed, lighting up like a kid on christmas. “Paddy come out!” Severus frowned. _Is Sirius Padfoot right now? That was the only time Harry usually called him Paddy. Does that mean Harry was dressing up Padfoot? Severus thought to himself._ His questions were answered when Padfoot came out from behind the couch, a large pink shirt covering most of his body, a pair of pants barely pulled up his hind legs, and a gryffindor scarf tied around his neck. 

Severus couldn’t help the laugh that burst out upon seeing Padfoot dressed like that. When he heard Padfoot growl it just made him laugh harder, until he was holding his sides and almost doubled over with laughter. It took him a few minutes to compose himself enough to look at or talk to either of them. 

“Harry why were you playing dress up with Pads? **Dogs don’t wear clothes** ,” Severus asked, sitting on the floor in front of the pouting dog, if dogs could pout that is. Harry turned to look at Severus, a frown on his face, but a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“But Uncle Sev, Uncle Sirius wears clothes,” Harry replied, looking at both men with a wide-eyed, innocent look on his face.

“Did he…”

“He just…” Severus and Sirius began, staring wide eyed at the bot sitting in front of them. Severus broke first, laughing at Sirius’ wide-eyed expression. 

“He just called you a dog!” Severus shouted, holding his stomach as he laughed. “That is definitely James’ son,” Severus laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Sirius didn’t know what to say to that. Instead he just looked from a smirking Harry to his laughing husband. The boy was only six and he had better comebacks than they did when they were 11. “What have we created?” Sirius whispered, causing Severus to laugh even harder at the horror that filled his voice. They had indeed created a snarky monster, but damn was he proud of that.


End file.
